Crewman
The basic Corpus crewman wields a Dera rifle, and wears a grey suit. These Crewmen are weak and easy to kill when encountered in small groups, but in numbers, they can easily bring down a Tenno with combined fire. The Dera weapon used by this crewman is significantly weaker than the Dera available to Tenno. They are the Corpus equivalent of the Lancer. As of Update 11, a new crewman type was added. This crewman wields a Detron shotgun, and wears a grey-white suit. These shotgun-wielders are only encountered in Jupiter Corpus Gas City and anywhere on Mars. They behave similar to standard Crewmen, but deal much higher damage at short range. It is best to take them out before they get close. Tactics *Crewmen possess the most generic combat tactics performed in the game. Shoot-and-run, Cover-and-Flank and utilizing covers are the basis of these units. **Crewmen tend to fire their weapons continuously and rarely in bursts, unlike their Grineer counterpart Lancer. **Crewman can fire their Deras from both barrels, allowing them to shoot players on elevated areas more effectively. *Crewmen will occasionally take cover and blind-fire at their targets, albeit with suffered accuracy; (a) if ever their cover is half of their standing height, almost completely covering most of their weakspots, (b) if standing near a post or an end of a wall, they will rotate their weapons sideways, hiding most of their bodies until moving sideways reveal them. *They occasionally throw plasma grenades, and when under cover there is an increased likelihood they will throw one. Variants In Update 11, special Crewmen called Detron Crewmen were added. They wear white-grey suits, compared to the beige suits worn by standard Crewmen. They are the Corpus equivalent of the Trooper. These crewmen are very dangerous, Detron-armed Crewmen deals +75% damage against warframes' armored health while mitigating 75% of their armor, and -25% damage to their shields. This means Detron Crewmen far deal more damage to health points than to shield points. Therefore, it is recommended to face these enemies with strong and intact shields and avoid them if possible when shields are down. Tips *Due to the Corpus's obsession with energy shields, Corpus Crewmen are equipped with powerful shields. damage, damage and/or increased damage is advised to dispatch the Crewman's shields quickly. ** damage can bypass their shields completely and deal direct damage to health. *Dispatch Detron-wielding Crewmen and special types (in that order with the exception of Nullifiers) before dealing with those who have Deras, as Detrons can do significant damage in close range and especially to health. Watch closely for their different coloration as the HUD makes no distinction between Detron Crewmen and a standard Crewmen. Trivia *Crewmen and other Corpus infantry (except MOAs and Ospreys) have their own language, which was added in Update 12. *Crewman energy shields were added in Update 11. Prior to that they were incredibly fragile in combat. *In Update 11 the headshot multiplier on Crewman's helmet was reduced from 2.0x to 0.1x, (likely due to the introduction of Damage 2.0), making headshots impractical. To compensate for this the ability to shoot off helmets was later added in Update 12. *There is a small texture glitch where a Corpus Crewman will spawn with a red-orange jumpsuit, similar to the Corpus Tech. However, they still have the same stats and weapons of regular Crewmen, though they tend to be one or two levels higher than standard Corpus enemies. ** They can be seen during Invasion and Crossfire missions, where they can be found inside the Grineer Galleon. They are also named 'Corpus Crewman', while regular variants are named 'Crewman', and their helmets are completely immune to health damage. ** These crewmen only spawn in certain rooms. These rooms always have a window at the opposite end from where the player enters, and have 5 doors leading to small rooms on each side, most of them locked. No enemies will appear on radar prior to entering such rooms even if Enemy Sense is equipped. ** Anywhere between 3 and 5 will spawn in per room; they are not factored into the enemy count, nor will killing them contribute to it - if a player encounters such a room after the objective is complete Crewmen will still spawn and attack the player. ** These types of crewmen can be viewed as part of a "boarding party" when raiding a Grineer Galleon/Asteroid Facility. They use a light blue portal-like "door" for each individual crewman, where they can be observed exiting out of, triggered once a player enters the room and only lasting moments after a crewmen makes entry before dissipating. Note that you cannot use these portals in any way. *Oddly, the Detron variant of the can proc statuses (Such as a proc) even though the Detron would not usually have such an ability to do so. Media corpuscrewmancodex.png|Corpus Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman Weakness 2013-12-04_00001.jpg|Detron Crewman Codex 2013-12-07_00001.jpg|Detron Corpus Crewman Weakness (complete) CrewmanDE.png CrewmanDE2.png CrewmanNormal.png CBCrewmanFinal.jpg|Crewman in idle Shotgun Crewman.jpg|A Detron Crewman in action Corpus_Crewman.jpg|A Corpus Crewman. (Prior to Open Beta) Shotgun Crewman Gun.jpg|A close-up of the Detron that the variants use helmetless corpus.PNG|A Corpus Crewman without the helmet Corpus.JPG|The Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-17_00003.jpg|A lovely couple 2014-03-17_00002.jpg|The texture glitch Easter Crewman.jpg|Crewmen on Easter Warframe0103.jpg|A Detron-wielding Crewman as seen in the Codex red_crewmeen.jpg de:Besatzungsmitglied Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta